That Time Two Former Shut-In NEETS Went To A World With Shield Hero
by o0o-OniHana-o0o
Summary: Two main protagonists of different shows, Kazuma and Subaru, went to a library for some Light Novels. Unfortunately for them, they've encountered a mysterious book about the 4 heroes that fights the so-called "waves" and it transported the two Otakus in another world... again...
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Hello and welcome to a brand new fanfic for all of you! This time, we're gonna be focusing on two guys who were NEETs and they are Subaru and Kazuma. Now let me give you a little backstory about them, those two and their friends were transported to another world in which the country it has is called Weirdland. They've became friends from the past 3 years and they've became "Otaku-buddies". They also go to school together because the law said so. Those two also participated in the making of Isekai Quartet and made friends with Ainz and Tanya(their classmate). But one day, a certain phenomenon happened while those two were hanging out. And you'll find it out after you read until the end of this chapter. So guys, enjoy the show.**

* * *

-o0o-

_ ** Family Mart, 1:30 P.M., Saturday ** _

It was a normal summer day in Weirdland and everyone was busy with their vacation breaks. While the students of Weirdland International School are on a break, two NEETs went on a Family Mart convenient store to buy Instant Cup Noodles for their lunch. They also bought a lot of stuff there like booze, soda, chips, etc, and it only took four bags to pack it all. The adventurer Kazuma and the suffering Subaru ate their meals while watching a public television inside the store.

"Hey Kazuma, why did you brought me here?" Subaru asked.

"Well... Aqua used all of my fucking money on beer last night at the bar. And... I don't have money so I'm asking you to come with me. Also, I'm like what you've said in our show Isekai Quartet, 'broke beyond compare'."

"Geez, you really need to teach your teammates a lesson."

"I did, and guess what? It's useless. Their heads are hard as boulders. And you should know by now that Aqua's totally a useless goddess. Hell, should I even call her a goddess considering that there's a higher god than her and she's on a trash-tier level of goddessness?"

"Well, she can hurt Ainz with her 'Turn Undead' magic. I mean, Ainz is known to be overpowered."

"That's because Ainz is a big undead lich king from another world or something."

"Speaking of 'Other-worldly topics', let's go to a library and see if there's a brand new Isekai Light Novel."

"Whaaat? Can't we just buy manga at TokyoBlast? I heard there's a brand new Isekai manga where a mom and her son went to a different world."

"Kazuma... _*Holds Kazuma's shoulder*_ If you were a true Otaku of culture... Then you must know that reading Web or Light Novels is a dedication to your Otaku instincts and to the culture of today's hidden society of Otakus and Weeaboos."

"Subaru... _*sniff*_ you really are a true friend of mine... SASUGA, SUBARU-KUN!"

"Alright, if you truly believe in what I've just said, Let's go find some novels!"

"Yeah! Let's Go!"

"...Riiiiight after we finish our cup ramen."

"Oh... Yeah, right."

They continued eating until they finished their meal for the afternoon. They grabbed their belongings and headed for the sacred section of the public library. They've looked for some Light Novels until Kazuma discovered something.

"Hey, Subaru."

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"Don't you think we'll end up like Shield Hero? Like maybe, find that book he got?"

"Shield Hero?! Why would we? I mean, it's just a story made by an author or something. There's nothing real about that."

"Remember when that Isekai anime about a real slime who existed outside of this world has been broadcast on TV? And remember how the president made an alliance with Rimuru last month since he got here for god-knows-what reason? I mean, have you seen the news?"

"Oh crap, maybe you're right. Maybe Naofumi's real and he's just surviving on the other side, fighting off the waves of the country he's in."

"Or probably being bitched by Malty."

"Hahahaha! You think so? Maybe he's just watching two KFC lolis fighting."

"Hey, no spoilers!"

"It's on the preview of Shield Hero. I saw it on Twitter, you know."

"Phew, I thought that was the whole episode. if that was the case then I would've killed you right now."

"Hey, no need to be violent man."

"Hehe, I'm just kidding. Anyways, find any good LN series yet? I can only see some shitty generic Rom-com harem novels here."

"..." Subaru suddenly went mute.

"Earth to Subaru, are you there?"

"Kazuma..."

"Hai, Kazuma desu."

"...I think you've blabbered so much about Shield Hero that it went to reality..."

"Hah?! What the hell are you talking abou- _*Gasp*_ Bakana..."

"...Yeah..."

"That's the book Naofumi got on the library in episode one! I knew it, I done fucking knew it!"

"See, this is why you shouldn't take fiction in reality! Coincidence happens!"

"...Or maybe fate...?"

"_*Sigh*_ Anyways, if stuff happens, I'm blaming you."

"Shut up, you're the one who found it."

"Geez, Kazuma... So, do you want to flip it open?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Ooookay, here we go..."

"Wait really?! We're actually going to do this?"

"Hey, I bet the government has a way of transportation to that universe to find us."

"Hope so."

"So this book is called "The Records Of The Four Cardinal Weapons". _*Flips to next page*_ And this page describes those waves that happens in Melromarc and how Naofumi and the so called "heroes" fight it off."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up. Can't wait to bring a gun to that universe."

"Wait, you have gun?!"

"Yeah, it's right here on my pocket."

"Meh, guns are legal here so I guess you're fine with the law. _*Flips to next page*_ And this here describes the heroes and their weapons. We got that edgy-looking sword hero, the shota-looking Bow hero, the damn lolicon Spear fucker, and there's our protagonist the Shield Hero! _*Flips to next page*_ And here is the main bitch of the series, Malty Melromarc."

"Ughh! If I ever see that bitch in real life, I swear I'm gonna beat her up so bad that she'll wish for true gender equality. I yearn for true gender equality..."

"Oh, I'll be waiting, hehe. _*Flips to next page*_ Wait, Kazuma, look!"

"What is it?"

"There's an extra page in here. It says 'After the four heroes began their journey, two men will serve a hero and they will gain friendship with that hero until they return to their homestead'."

"'Two men'? Don't tell me that page was talking about us?"

"Probably. I mean, that drawing kinda resembles our tracksuits and those hair also resembles ours too."

"See, I told you. It was fate who brought us here."

"It's not! Maybe the book just added a page after we found it."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Oh please, half of the things here in this world doesn't make any sense. So why even complain?"

"Hmph, good point."

"_*Flips to next page*_ Huh, there's nothing else? Oh wait... Oh no..."

"ALRIGHT, SUBARU, HOLD ON TO YOUR PLASTIC BAGS WITH CHIPS AND DRINKS 'CAUSE WE'RE ABOUT TO GO TO ANOTHER WORLD ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"Aah shit, here we go again." Subaru sighed.

The book suddenly flips pages continuously while it slowly flashes bright yellow lights.

"AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed for few seconds until no sound can be heard after. As the book made the two Otaku-NEETs summoned them to another world, the cycle of Isekai begins... again...

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

Not a minute later, some guy with a girlfriend heard the sound that came from the LN section of the library. They were none other than Sakuta Azusagawa and Mai Sakurajima.

"Huh? I swear I heard someone screaming a while ago." Sakuta wondered

"Yeah, me too. I wonder who was that?"

"Ugh, this country really is weird sometimes..."

-o0o-

* * *

_ **-To Be Continued-** _

* * *

**Make sure to check out my other stories I made and don't forget to leave a review. And if you like this story, make sure to Follow/Favorite this fanfic. And I'll see you guys next time, this is OniHana, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: In The Hall Of King Melromarc

**Hello and welcome to a brand new chapter of "****That Time Two Former Shut-In NEETS Went To A World With Shield Hero". This time we're going to continue where we left off. So make sure to enjoy the show. **

* * *

-o0o-

_**The Kingdom of Melromarc**_

After the two opened the book, Subaru and Kazuma went on another world again. At first they've landed on a some sort of a magic circle with cloaked mages surrounding it.

"Ooh! Another successful summon!" says one of the mage who've summoned the two boys.

"Ughh... My head hurts..."

"Haah... Where are we...?"

"Oh wise men, please help the heroes save this world from the catastrophic waves."

"Waves... waves... hold up..."

"Masaka... Subaru, don't you think we are..."

"In..."

"Melromarc?!" The two best buddies finally realized they're in the world of Shield Hero.

"Wait a minute, Subaru. Hey cloak-head, why did you summoned us here?"

"Oh wise men of the prophecy, let's say there are several conjectures. But according to ancient tradition, we have invoked the four legendary heroes. And there's also a belief that the two wise men will join one hero and their party." The other mage answered.

"So... We get to choose which hero we'd like to help?"

"Yes, exactly. But... The there's one hero we suggest you not to join."

"I don't want to hear it, take me to your ruler."

"A-Ah, yes, of course!" The mage proceed to lead the two towards the king. While they were walking on the castle's stairs. Subaru and Kazuma felt a little itch of nostalgia.

"*looks outside of the tower* Fuwaaa~ This place really takes me back."

"Yeah, it really does look like Axel."

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

_**The King's Throne Room**_

As they've entered the room where the king sits, Kazuma and Subaru approached the king and stood right before King Aultcray XXXII.

"These two are the men that the legends speak? Let mo introduce myself, I am the king of Melromarc, Aultcray Melromarc the 32nd. I demand you two to do the same as I did."

The two 'wise' men whispered to each other.

"Well, why don't you go first, Kazuma?"

"Why would I? You're the confident one. Also, I don't even want to talk with that old trashbag!"

"I don't want to either. But c'mon man, I don't wanna get executed on the first day."

"Oh spare me the pleading, you've died and rewind for god-knows-how many times!"

"Yeah, but that's only back in Lugnica. My curse has lifted ever since I came to Weirdland. I don't know what'll happen next!"

"Don't test my patience! You've been talking for quite a second now."

"Oh, sorry your majesty. *Talks to Kazuma* Okay, you win this time. *Looks at king* Ehem, My name is Natsuki Subaru! Not only am I clueless, I'm also broke beyond compare! Nice to meet ya!"

"*Whispers to Subaru* Really, Subaru? That's your line on the 2nd episode of Isekai Quartet. Also, I'm the one who's broke here!"

"Just get on with it."

"A very enticing introduction, Subaru. How about your partner over there?"

"Oh, me? Satou Kazuma desu. I'm just a typical adventurer who wishes to be out of debt. Nice to meet you." Kazuma introduces himself nonchalantly

"A very... equitable introduction? But enough of that. I'm here to explain the situation that is happening in our country. Melromarc is on the brink of destruction, and it's not only my country. This problem falls on the whole world. In this world, lege-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we already knew about the situation your government is dealing with. We don't want to hear anything else."

"Oi, Kazuma. Don't disrespect the king."

"*leans to Kazuma* So, what? He throws a bunch of shit on Naofumi anyways. He even ignored him when they first met.

"That's because the Church of the Three Heroes said so, remember? They considered Naofumi as the devil of the shield and supports racism towards demi-humans."

"Well he's a moron for believing that tradition."

"*Sigh* Like I've said before. If anything happens, I'm blaming ya."

"Pfft! What the hell did I even do, anyway?"

"*Looks at the king* Sorry about that. He's just... Well... He's just 'Kazuma'."

"Oi, what do you mean by just 'Kazuma'?"

"Will you please shut up for a second?!"

"Now, now. It's okay if you already knew the story then that is fine. But... How come you already knew our current situation."

The two NEETS swallowed in fear, not knowing how to answer that question. The two immediately whispered with each other.

"*Whispers to Kazuma* See, things would go wrong! We can't answer "We saw you on an anime" or something. It's like breaking the 4th wall on this world! In fact, he doesn't know what an anime even is!" Subaru panicked.

"Geez, calm down! Can't we just make up a story like 'We came from a superior world' or 'We are made by Gods' or something like that?"

"Hmm... Oh! How about "Our world has the technology to see what is going on in other worlds". That seems pretty accurate. I mean, we do have that kind of thing after all."

"Sounds great! Lemme go talk to that old sack of shit. *Looks at king* Well you see, your 'majesty', the world in which we live in has this some sort of a technology that grants us access to look at different worlds like a crystal ball, which you can see things that came from a different place.

"Hmm, I see. Your world seems far advanced than ours.

"Oh trust me, it is."

"So... What is our real purpose in this world?" Subaru asked the king.

"According to the scriptures, the two wise men must choose a party from one of the four heroes of the legends."

Suddenly, one of the King's assistants whispered something to King Aultcray.

"Sorry for my mistake. I meant to say 'Three' heroes of the legends."

Kazuma thought to himself, "Great! Now you're excluding Naofumi as a hero despite the fact that he SAVED A FUCKING VILLAGE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SOCIETY?!" After his self-monologue, he turns to Subaru and called him out.

"Oi, Subaru."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"You know what party we're going to choose, right?"

"Which on- Oh, oh! I get it, I get it."

"Hey, your majesty!" Kazuma then turned to the king.

"Hmm? What's the matter?"

"We've made up our mind already. We..."

"Choose..."

"...The Shield Hero's party!" They both said it loud and clear in front of the king. The crowd gasped in disgust while the king was suddenly blown away by their answer.

"What?!" The king questioned the two.

"Are you deaf? We said we want to join the Shield Hero's party!" Kazuma then talks to himself yet again,"Heh, let's see about that, King Trashcray!"

"N-No... Listen, about that devi- *cough* Shield... He's not available right now so..."

"Oh really? Tell him, Subaru!"

"Yeah, right. Not available... As in he barely only has a raccoon and a bird on his side!"

"Yeah, and your red-headed bitch-of-a-daughter clearly wants him to suffer." Kazuma added.

"Don't speak to my daughter with such words! She hasn't done anything wrong! Didn't you know that she was a victim because that accursed devil of the shield raped my daughter?!

"More like accused rape!" Kazuma shouted in rage. Subaru and Kazuma continued to argue with the king until a 'princess' went inside the room front the Throne room's doors.

"Huh? Father? What's going on?"

"Oh, Malty... Welcome home! Haven't seen you in a while." The king welcomed his daughter in his throne room.

"Sorry father, I was busy taking care of 'something'."

"Grrr...!" Kazuma glared at her with hatred and rage.

Subaru also talked to himself, "Oh, it's Myne, the one that we all hate in the whole anime community."

"Aah, the wise men are here! Say, are you choosing which party are you going to choose? I suggest the Spear Hero's party. He's kind of a great guy, you know."

"Yarou..." Kazuma whispered to himself, "For a bitch, that is."

"Sorry, but we've already chose which hero we like to hang out with." Subaru told her.

"And his name is Iwatani Naofumi."

"I dare you not to speak of that name inside of my castle!" The king roared in anger.

"Oh, please! It's not like he's Satan or anything."

"And I'd like to add something before we leave. You've summoned us because the church said so. And we clearly do HAVE the rights to choose which hero we would like to join. And so with that, we chose the Shield Hero's gang. And if you're against our wills, then you're most likely disobeying the teaching of your church."

"Grrrr! *Sigh* Fine, but let me tell you two this. Once you leave the castle's doors, you'll become the enemy of the kingdom unless you change your decision. Understand?"

"Don't worry, we've made up our mind." The two answered back in unison.

"Then leave this place at once!" The king now wanted them to be banished them from the castle.

"Oh and one more thing. If that redhead causes more problems to Naofumi, I swear to God I'm gonna beat that bitch to a bloody pulp! Sayonara motherfuckers!" Kazuma coolly left the throne room. Kazuma and Subaru left the castle without saying a word while carrying the stuff they bought at Family Mart. Few minutes later, they blended in with the public city to find where should they head next.

"Hey, Subaru. Where do you think we should go?"

"Hmm... Maybe at the Blacksmith guy's shop where Naofumi and his companions meet."

"Oh, you mean that shop? That sounds a great idea. But how will you find that place?"

"Don't worry, I've became familiar with this place 'cause of the anime. After all, I'm a true man of culture."

"Heh, sasuga, Subaru-kun..."

-o0o-

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**


	3. Chapter 3: NEETs On Breaking News

**Hello and welcome to the 3rd chapter of "****That Time Two Former Shut-In NEETS Went To A World With Shield Hero". Today, we're going to continue at Kazuma and Subaru's start of their new adventure. So, anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

-o0o-

_**Melromarc** _

it was a sunny day in the city of Melromarc as Kazuma follows Subaru, who leads their way to the Blacksmith's shop.

"Oi, Subaru. I think we need buy a bigger bag, like a real adventurer's bag." Kazuma insisted.

"Hmm? Why's that?"

"We've been walking throughout the city while holding the stuff we bought for god-knows-how many hours now! My arm is killing me!"

"Yeah, you're right. I think we should get a bag."

The two roamed around while looking for a merchant that sells bags. Luckily, they've came across one old merchant who sells leather bags for a good amount of price. They bought two bags for their own but they've encountered a problem.

"That'll be 20 silver coins."

"Oh... right. Their currency is not like the ones we have in our world."

"Hey old geezer, do you accept cash?" Kazuma asked the merchant.

"Hey, Kazuma, they don't even know what 'cash' is. I mean, they're still living like in the 15th century Europe."

"Damn it. Now how do we negotiate with this old guy?"

"Hmm... *_looks at merchant_* Hey mister, is there anything we can pay other than money"

"Ah, I see you don't have enough money... Well, if you could bring me something to eat, then I'll gladly accept that as your payment."

"I see."

Kazuma then whispered to Subaru. "Don't you dare give him the Calbee Chips, man!"

"Geez, calm down. I'll just give him a Kit-Kat. *_Looks back at the merchant_* Here, take this." Subaru grabbed a Green Tea flavored Kit-Kat from his plastic bag and offered it to the starving, old merchant.

"What's... this?"

"It's a Kit-Kat bar. As you can see, we came from another world and we bought that snack from a convenient store. It contains chocolate, milk, sugar, and all that good stuff."

"Wow, you sure are smart for a shut-in, aren't ya?" says Kazuma.

"Nope, I just know what I know."

The merchant began to eat the chocolate bar. "Fascinating, it's like a food made in heaven or a food that can feed a whole family."

"I wouldn't exactly call that as "food that can feed a whole family" but you're welcome."

"So... Are you gonna give us the bag, or what?" Kazuma asked.

"Ah! yes, right, of course. Here, take it, it's yours. And here's a little extra for my gratitude." The merchant gave them 100 silver coins each and 2 gold coins each.

"Wow, well... thanks again, old man."

"Good luck in your journey, young fellow adventurers."

"Alright!" The two bid farewell to the merchant as they left the stall. They packed their belongings in their new bags so that it would be a lot easier to travel across the land. Few moments later, they've finally reached the Blacksmith's shop.

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

_**AniTower Production Tower, Little Akihabara, Southern Kimyoutochi, 2:00 P.M.** _

AniTower is a production building made for broadcasting anime radios and for animating/producing anime adaptations. Meanwhile, the 'Devil of the Rhine' Tanya von Degurechaff and 'The Undead Ruler Of The Great Tomb Of Nazarick' Ainz Ooal Gown were sitting in a room where they make the anime 'Isekai Quartet', along with the hired 'still learning to animate' animator, 'The Great Mangaka Artist' Kishibe Rohan.

"Hey, where did those two went? It's time for you all to voice an episode in your new season. I need to submit the animation by Tuesday afternoon and we need the show's main audio now." Rohan asked the two casts.

"Oh right, haven't seen them in a while. Hey Tanya, can you try to call them. I left my phone at Nazarick."

**A/N Note: Ainz has a second copy of the Tomb of Nazarick built in Kimyoutochi.**

"Sure, just give me a minute." Tanya tried to call Kazuma on the phone.

_-Few Seconds Later-_

"_We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service._" The phone disconnected.

"That's weird, Kazuma always answer my calls. I'll try Subaru."

_-Another Few Seconds Later-_

"_We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service._" The phone disconnected again.

"Good grief, I feel like something bad happened with those two."

"*_Sigh_* I hope they aren't in big trouble or some sort. Anyways, I'll just watch the news in the meantime." Ainz grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

-o0o-

* * *

-o0o-

_This is a live breaking news from the WNN channel._

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. This is WNN live and let's get right into the news. Earlier this afternoon, we found out that a mysterious disappearance of two men suddenly occured at the National Library. The victims were identified as Natsuki Subaru and Satou Kazuma, enrolled at Kawamorigaoka International School. Police investigation is still on-going on the area as the Library was closed until tomorrow at 5 PM. They've investigated the Security Cam footage and found out that the two victims can be seen being mysteriously vanished from the place. here is the clip, roll it." The screen shows Kazuma and Subaru vanishing after reading the 'book'. "We tried to question the witnesses of the event and here is what they have to say." The screen shows a clip of Sakuta and Mai being interviewed on live television.

"Well the thing is, we heard a loud scream from the the light novel section of the library." says Sakuta

"And when we got there, a bright light shows up and the noise suddenly stopped..." Mai added.

"It was a crazy encounter but I hope that they'll be fine." Sakuta hoped.

"The police department found out something during the investigation at the library. A piece of book was said to be in the victim's possession right before they vanish. It said to be a book titled 'The Records Of The Four Cardinal Weapons'. Some say that the book came from an anime 'Rising Of The Shield Hero' and the story behind this Shield Hero was real and they might be a chosen hero for the story. Others say that there's a supernatural being that brought them in another world. But they were all left unsolved and right now we're still getting to the bottom of the story. Stay tuned for more updates about the event." Ainz closed the television and nervously asked Tanya something.

"T-Tanya..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"...I think they aren't going back in a while..."

"Oh God... Don't worry, I'm sure the military has its way to travel in another world."

"There is?"

"Yeah, I've seen their technology and what they're capable of. I've been working with this nation's Military for 2 years after the Empire conquered the Francois Republic."

"I see. So what you're trying to say now... Is we have to head over to the military base?"

"Most likely if we got a situation like this. But first, we need to get to the White House and ask permission to use their advanced military technology.

"Hey you two, make sure to get them back before Tuesday." says Rohan.

"Alright."

"Got that."

-o0o-

* * *

_ **-To Be Continued-** _


	4. Chapter 4: The Stardust Man Appears

**Hello and welcome to the 4th chapter of "****That Time Two Former Shut-In NEETS Went To A World With Shield Hero". Today, we're going to focus on 3 situations. One is between Subaru and Kazuma, second is all about Ainz and Tanya getting back those two NEETs, and the last one is about King Aultcray or AKA Trash. Also, there will be someone who'll join Ainz and Tanya. Find out now right here on this chapter and please, don't forget to enjoy.**

* * *

_**The Weapon Shop**_

As Subaru and Kazuma went inside the shop, they met an old man named Erhard who sells fine sets of equipment such as weapons, armor, etc. The man greeted them as the two approached the counter.

Erhard: Hey there, welcome to my shop. Hmm, you two aren't from around here, are ya?

Subaru: Yeah, you got that right.

Erhard: If so, then you've got good tastes in you, kid.

Subaru: Hehe. Nah, we kinda just know this place so we've planned to visit for a while.

Erhard: So, kid, who's your buddy beside you?

Subaru: Oh, this is just Kazuma.

Kazuma: Hai, Satou Kazuma desu.

Erhard: Say... What's up with that weird get-up?

Kazuma: Uhhh, this is a tracksuit, duh!

Subaru: *Neckchopped and whispers to Kazuma* Hey man, don't be rude! They're not from the modern era, you know.

Kazuma: Ok, ok! Geez, that really fucking hurts!

Erhard: So, you two up for some gears and equipment?

Kazuma: Hmm... Actually, maybe I am. Do you have some cheap and efficient bows around here?

Subaru: Oh, and do you have a sword that I can use for battle?

Erhard: Hmm, swords and bows, huh. Lemme check... I got a bronze sword and a well-crafted Olivewood bow right here. The sword will cost 65 silver coins and the bow will cost 90 silver coins since Olivewood is a rare kind of wood you'll find in Melromarc.

Kazuma: What?! 90 silver?! You call that cheap?! I demand a discount!

Subaru: Kazuma...

Erhard: Ohoho! getting a little feisty over the price, I see. I'll lower it to 85!

Kazuma: No! Make that 50!

Erhard: 50?! That's too low, 80 coins!

Kazuma: 55!

Erhard: 75!

Kazuma: 60!

Erhard: 70!

Kazuma and Erhard: 65 coins! Sold!

Subaru: *Sigh* Good grief, Kazuma...

* * *

_**The King's Throne Room**_

It's a sunny afternoon as the king sat on his throne while confronting his elder daughter Malty. Malty was showing a confused yet irritated look on her father as they face to face with each other. She began questioning her father about what happened recently.

Malty: Father, may I ask, who was that arrogant man who walked past me and indirectly calling me a bitch?

King: Oh, him? He's the one whom we've called "The Wise Man".

Malty: "Wise Man"? Tch! Don't make me laugh, father. His traits and attitude are nothing like a wise man.

King: Oh believe me, they are the one. But the problem is, he and his other "wise" friend were teaming up with that devilish shield.

Malty: *Gasp* How could they! Not only that green wearing guy called me a bitch, but he's teaming up with that shield? How despicable!

King: Despicable indeed. That's why I had the guards to spy on them whenever they go so that I'll know if they really joined the devil of the shield or if they changed their minds and joined the other heroes.

Malty: Don't worry father, you don't need to spy on them. I'll take care of this...

* * *

_**The White House, Weirrington D.W. - Capital of Weirdland, 2:50 P.M.**_

While Ainz and Tanya sits on a bench infront of the gates of the White House, waiting for a single personnel or guard from the government to come out, they saw an organization vehicle that is often recognized by the people, parking beside the tree near the fence.

Ainz: Is that...

Tanya: The Speedwagon Foundation car?! Hmm... What are they up to now?

As soon as the car stopped, a man in a white jacket with a hat stepped out of the car. It was none other than...

Tanya: Kujo Jotaro!

Jotaro, son of Holly Kujo and Sadao Kujo and grandson of Joseph Joestar, walked right infront of the gates to see if anyone's around. There was hardly anyone at the gates for the moment so he had to take a seat. Fortunately, he saw Tanya and Ainz sitting on a bench.

Jotaro: Oh, I didn't see you there, Tanya Degurechaff.

Tanya: C'mon, just call me Tanya. We know each other for a while now in class.

Jotaro: Yare yare, so who's your friend?

Tanya: Oh, him? He's Ainz Ooal Gown. One of the people I met in the making of "Isekai Quartet".

Ainz: Yes, I am Ainz Ooal Gown, leader of the Tomb of Nazarick.

Jotaro: Yeah, I can see that with that golden staff of yours.

Ainz: A-Ah yes, right. So... Tanya, where did you met this guy?

Tanya: Actually, we're classmates in class, along with Subaru and Kazuma. He's a student in our school because Jotaro's age reverted back to 17 physically ever since he came to Weirdland because... Well... He's from a different Japan.

**A/N Note: The situation about Jotaro's age was explained by Josuke on my othsr fanfic "Rich Lit Lincoln" on the chapter "Side Story: Josuke x Saki Nikaido".**

Ainz: Naruhodo. So the body just physically reverted back to your teenage years but your chronological age didn't change, is that right.

Jotaro: Yeah, my real current age is 28. But I always say that I'm 17 whenever I'm asked about my age so that I wouldn't confuse people about it. Only my family, the Speedwagon Foundation, and the people I befriended knew about my real age.

Tanya: Ooh... So anyways, Jotaro, what're you doing around here?

Jotaro: It's... an emergency we've recieved.

Tanya: Huh, what kind?

Jotaro: ...It's...about...

Tanya: Go on.

Jotaro: ...DIO!

Tanya: *Gasp*

Ainz: H-Huh? Wait, who?

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_


	5. Chapter 5: Heading Out

**Hello and welcome to the 5th chapter of "****That Time Two Former Shut-In NEETS Went To A World With Shield Hero". Today, Jotaro will be joining Ainz and Tanya in getting back Kazuma and Subaru for a certain reason. Anyways, enjoy the fanfic!**

* * *

**_The White House, Weirrington D.W. - Capital of Weirdland, 2:53 P.M._**

Tanya: DIO?! What did he do now?

Jotaro: According to the Speedwagon Investigation Crew, It seems that they found DIO and his crew at an old warehouse last night. One of our top-class detectives went to spy on them during their conversation. Our spy managed to get information about their next schemes and it turns out that it'll cost dimension-hopping.

Tanya: Hmm, any idea where they planned to head next?

Ainz: Sorry to interrupt this conversation, but who is this DIO guy you were talking about?

Jotaro: Ah, DIO. He's the enemy that the whole Joestar bloodline were facing for a long time now. And before you ask, yes, I've inherited the blood of a Joestar from my mom. I've managed to kill him back in 89' but somehow came back to life after I started to live here in Weirdland. What's more bizarre is that my friends who've died to defeat DIO were 'reincarnated' here.

Tanya: Like Kakyoin from our class?

Jotaro: That's right.

Ainz: So, this DIO tried to kill each and everyone from your family?

Jotaro: Exactly.

Ainz: And he's still alive, for some reason, while going to another world for god-knows-what evil deeds he wanted to do?

Jotaro: Well, according to our spy, DIO wanted to go to that one anime's universe.

Tanya: Wait, what anime?

Jotaro: I believe it's "The Rising of the Shield Hero".

Tanya: Oh no... That's where Kazuma and Subaru went!

Jotaro: Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of when I first heard about that. I mean, after what I saw on the news, they might be in trouble running past DIO.

Tanya: That would be a problem. Anyways, what did DIO want? Why did he want to go there? What's his goal?

Jotaro: Based on what info the spy had collected, DIO has created a replica of the Infinity Gauntlet and it doesn't require Infinity Stones. Instead, it needs powerful orbs from different worlds. The replica gauntlet also helps DIO to walk under broad daylight, making him invincible even at daytime. He couldn't have done it without the help of Thanos. The spy also said that Thanos became DIO's underling because he implanted a flesh bud on his head too, just like what he did to his new recruits.

Tanya: Oh, brother... Don't you think he's unstoppable now? I mean, he got Thanos on his side.

Jotaro: He may have those kooks serve that bastard, but he said he will be going alone.

Tanya: Phew! A much easier opponent to deal with.

Ainz: I hope his power doesn't exceed mine. There are much more powerful beings than me when it comes to this world.

Jotaro: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention.

Ainz and Tanya: Hmm?

Jotaro: You should be aware that DIO's a stand user and his stand is called [The World] and its ability is to stop time in 5 or 10 seconds. I knew that based on... life experience...

Tanya: Noted.

Ainz: I see... So he also has the power to stop time...

Jotaro: Yeah, what about it?

Ainz: I believe I can also stop time.

Jotaro: Wait, are you a Stand user.

Ainz: No, I am not. But rather an undead sorcerer who can use high-tier spells.

Jotaro: I see. I must've forgot about the fact that this world not only include Stands that are visble to all people, but also has advanced technology and magic witchcraft sorcery stuff.

Ainz: Jotaro, I have to ask you, are you a Stand user? Can you also stop time?

Jotaro: Okay, first of all, yes. Second of all, yes. DIO's [The World] and my Stand [Star Platinum] are the same type of Stand so I kinda copied [The World]'s ability to stop time while we fought back in Egypt.

Ainz: Ah, you must've been on one big crazy adventure.

Jotaro: Oh, you might as well call it a "Bizarre Adventure". You don't know how much shit my party went through, just to get from Japan to Egypt.

As the White House's patrol guard went to watch the gates, Tanya immediately points out towards the guard.

Tanya: Hey look, over there! There's someone at the gates!

Ainz: Finally.

Jotaro: About time.

The three proceed to approach the guard at the gates. The guard immediately recognized Tanya as one of the Army Forces of the government so he opened the gates for her, Ainz, and Jotaro.

Jotaro: Good thing you've got connections with the gov't, Tanya.

Tanya: Meh, it's just part of my job here. Anyways, we need to ask permission to the president first before we get to Fort Libertas' Hangar. We have a stealth aircraft that can help us sneak our way in to the other world.

Ainz: Impressive, now we can help those two get back here in our world.

Tanya: I wonder what they're up to now...

* * *

_**The Weapon Shop**_

Erhard: So kid, where are ya heading next?

Kazuma: Hmm, I dunno. We're just trying to find the Shield Hero.

Erhard: Oh, I see. Maybe you should start looking at Shieldfreeden.

Subaru: Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we aren't heading to Shieldfreeden.

Kazuma: What're you talking about? That's where Naofumi and his party wanted to go.

Subaru: Remember that one time where the knights tried to destroy Naofumi's reputation by using some sort of a footage-editing crystal ball?

Kazuma: Oh, yeah.. I remember that.

Subaru: Also, he might be in the ruins where Fitoria is.

Kazuma: Damn, you're right. I totally forgot about that.

Subaru: So, Erhard, do you have a map that can help us.

Erhard: Here, *hands him the map* this'll help.

Subaru: Let's see here... *opens map* This is the city of Melromarc... and this is the ruins... Okay, I think we're good to go!

Kazuma: Hey Subaru, shouldn't we need a compass for that?

Subaru: it's alright. I got a compass installed on my phone.

Kazuma: Great, now we're really good to go.

Erhard: You know, you should have an armor before heading on an adventure, right?

Kazuma: Don't worry, I have one. It's not really an armor but it has a cape that protects you from a cold night.

Subaru: Wait, you have your adventuring clothes with you?

Kazuma: Uh, yeah. I've been hiding it under my tracksuit. *Pulls out clothes* Im'ma go change for a sec. Hey Erhard, can I use the backdoor? I'm just going to change my clothes.

Erhard: Sure, right this way.

_Three Minutes Later..._

Kazuma: Alright, I'm done setting up. Shall we get going?

Subaru: Yeah, we got ourselves the stuff we need.

Erhard: Hey kid, are you sure you don't need an armor.

Subaru: Don't worry, fellow blacksmith, my sword, my tracksuit and my determination is always going to be my shining armor!

Kazuma: Ugh, please stop with your embarrassing upbeat acts.

Subaru: C'mon, it's not that bad.

Kazuma: Trust me, it's really bad.

Subaru: *Sigh* Sometimes, you need to be happy in order to-

Kazuma: Alright, we're leaving! Thanks again, Erhard. C'mon, time to go.

Subaru: Hey! I haven't finished my sentence yet!

As Kazuma and Subaru walked out of the door, the blacksmith looked at them proudly.

Erhard: Heh, that Shield kid must've made some new friends...

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I haven't worked with this story for a while 'cause of, you know, school. School's really pressuring me like shit and the stress really demotivates my passion to write stories her on Fanfiction. But don't worry, I'll try to finish this with a real good story and a good plot. And as always, this is RLLP, signing out! **


End file.
